Slasher Hood
by Carly-AKA-Cmara
Summary: parody of Disney's Robin Hood. Slasher the Fox has to defeat the greedy Princess Duchess, while also winning the heart of Prince Taku. OCxOC, LitaxKnuckles, RougexRocko
1. Chapter 1

We see a red book that is titled _**'Slasher Hood'**_. As we get closer, the book opens up as we begin to read the story inside…

--

'_A long time ago in the land of Parody England, the people were governed by the kind and wise ruler named Madame Foster. But fate, as it seems, called the Queen away to the Saint Canard to fight her part in the battle of evil. However, during the Queen's absence, her greedy and treacherous stepsister Princess Duchess has usurped control of the throne._

_There was only one who could help the good people, now. Her name is Slasher the Fox. She is well known to be the one who could rob the rich and give to the poor. All loved her, including the poor and unfortunate in the high-tech town of Cartoon Village. While she and her merry women were pursued by the evil Pete, the Sheriff of Cartoon Village, they managed to slip away from danger by residing in the Anime Forest._'

Soon, a figure is seen holding an instrument near the top of the book. He was a humanoid black-furred cat with white fur on parts of his body. He looks at us, the readers, and begins to speak.

"You know, my friends. You may or may not know this, but there are have been many different versions and Fanfiction parodies concerning their version of the character of Robin Hood and many others too." Explained the cat as he strummed his guitar a bit. "Well now, we folks of the Cmara Productions have our own version now. Hopefully, this'll will please you all like many other Robin Hood stories/parodies."

He then whistled a bit as he went over to a giant O nearby and sat in it.

"Oh, in this case any of you don't know, I am the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees AKA Misto, a Minstrel. My job is to tell the story-" he cringes as one of the guitar strings hit a flat note. "The way as it is… or the best I can do."

--

As the story went into a forest, we see three figures walking down a dirt road in it. One of them is a 16-year-old female black fox with two tails, long tan hair, red eyes, gray muzzle, white chest, white gloves and red shoes with a white strap. She only wore a white tank top, gray shorts and a small brown Indiana Jones hat. She is Slasher the Fox, the heroine of our story.

With her is a teenage brown haired girl with green eyes and a green/pink/white sailor scout outfit. Her name is Lita AKA Sailor Jupiter. The other figure is a female bat with blue eye shadow, aqua eyes and a black jumpsuit with a pink heart on the front of her chest. She is Rouge.

As they walked down the road, Misto began to sing what the girls were doing.

Misto: **Slasher, Rouge and Lita**

**Walkin' through the forest**

**Laughin' back and forth**

**At what the other'ne has to say**

They soon came to a log bridge that was positioned just over a river. Slasher smiled as she gestured in a ladylike fashion for Rouge and Lita to go first.

**Reminiscin', this-'n'-thattin'**

**Havin' such a good time**

**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**

**Golly, what a day**

As the three tried to cross, they fell right into the river. They don't mind it though as they laughed and had some fun swimming. As they continue to do so, neither of them saw someone watching them with his army of archers.

This person was Pete, the Sheriff of Cartoon Village. He was the law authority, who had been trying to arrest Slasher for so many years that he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

**Never ever thinkin', there was danger in the water**

**They were drinkin', they just guzzled it down**

**Never dreamin' that a schemin' sheriff and his posse**

**Was a-watchin' them an' gatherin' around**

Sure enough, Slasher, Rouge and Lita found out that Pete and his men had them surrounded. They raise their hands as if they were surrendering. Then, they ducked into the water as they found themselves running from the archers' shooting arrows.

**Slasher, Rouge and Lita**

**Runnin' through the forest**

**Jumpin' fences, dodgin' trees**

**An' tryin' to get away**

Slasher, Rouge and Lita nodded to each other. Swiftly, Slasher leaped onto Lita and she swung them into a tree, followed by Rouge. As they watched, the trio smirked as the archers looked confused, wondering where the trio went off.

**Comtemplatin' nothin'**

**But escape and finally makin' it**

**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally**

**Golly, what a day**

_**Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally Golly, what a day…**_

The three friends sighed in relief as the archers ran off in hopes to catch their pray. The heroines had escaped trouble… for now…

Slasher, Rouge and Lita sat on the tree branches, due to the chase by Pete and his guards. Lita pulled out an arrow from her sailor scout outfit as she sighed. "You know something, Slasher? You're taking way too many chances."

"Chances?" Slasher asked with a smirk. "You might as well be joking. Besides, I'm a fox. I'm meant to get into trouble."

"Oh yeah?" Rouge asked, staring at an arrow in Slasher's hat. "Better look at your hat then. I don't recognize a candle like THAT on a cake."

Slasher looked and smiled as she pulled the arrow out from her hat. "I know, this one almost had my name on it that time. And by the way, this was my father's hat, James the Cyborg Fox. (A.N: James is another one of my Sonic OC characters.) They're getting better you know. You can't help but admit it, they are getting better."

"Yeah, next time that fat excuse for a 'cat' will probably have ropes around our necks." Lita pretended to have a rope around her neck, choking. "Pretty hard to laugh while hanging there, Slash." Rouge agreed.

"Ha. Pete and his posse couldn't even lift you off the ground… _EN GUARD!" _Slasher threw the arrow close to the top of Lita's head.

"Hey watch it, Slasher! I've just got this hair done this morning!" protested the sailor princess.

"Aw, c'mon. You both worry too much." Slasher relaxed against the tree trunk.

Rouge wondered about something, "You know something, Slasher. I was thinking; are we good girls or bad girls?" the two looked at her funny as Rouge corrected, "Not like that, I mean… you know, our robbing the rich to feed the poor."

"Rob?" Slasher shook her head at the batgirl. "You shouldn't say that, Rouge. We don't rob; we just sort of borrow it from those who could afford it for am change."

"Borrow?" Lita giggled, "Boy, we're in debt now." As Slasher relaxed, she heard a sound of a horn, getting her attention. She climbed to the top of the tree and looked at the view to see what's going on. Lita and Rouge followed suit.

Slasher chuckled, "That sounds like another collection day for the poor, what do you say girls?"

Yeah, sweet charity." Lita replied as the three high five.


	2. Chapter 2

In the middle of the road is some kind of a royal parade, or so to speak. Some of the guards are carrying a chest full of money and more carried the carriage, which belonged to the queen. Yes, that chest belongs to Princess Duchess, Queen Madame Foster's greedy stepsister. But when Madame Foster left, Duchess is now queen and causing nasty problems by taking the money from the people from place to place. Right now, Duchess laughed enjoying the money she has. With her is a red humanoid monkey with yellow goggles and a black jacket by the name, Jack Spicer.

"Ha-ha-ha! Taxes! Beautiful lovely taxes!" laughed Duchess evilly as she moved her hand through the gold easily.

"I must confess, Ma'am, you have such absolute skill for encouraging contributions from the poor." Smirked Jack, meaning that the poor was forced to pay up or else.

"To coin a simple phrase, my dear boy, rob the poor to feed the rich, am I right?" cackled Duchess, taking out her crown as she asked, "So, what's our next stop, Spicer?"

Jack took a closer look at the map and studied it. "Let's see…ooh, it seems our next stop is Cartoon Village, Ma'am."

"Goodie! It's said to be the richest town, Cartoon Village." Said Duchess with a sly grin as she placed the crown on her head. But it slid down a bit on her face, making her frown. She always had trouble fitting the crown on just right.

"No worries, it's a perfect fit." Jack began, "Makes you look loyal, noble, and…"

"Let's not overdo it, Spicer, you'll hurt yourself that way." Duchess said as she placed the crown on right this time. She smiled as she glanced in the mirror. "There, that's more like it. Oh how this crown gives me feeling of power! POWER!!!" as Duchess said this; she pushed the mirror, knocking Jack over. "And if you don't mind, a cruel chuckle of power…"

"And rather surprising of how Queen Foster's crown rests on there too." Added Jack.

"Doesn't it?" Duchess smiled before realizing what Jack just said. "QUEEN FOSTER?? _**I TOLD YOU NEVER TO MENTION MY STEPSISTER'S NAME, EVER!!!!!!!**_" She yelled angrily as she began choking Jack Homer Simpson style.

"Sorry, sorry! It was a slip of the tongue, your highness." Jack chuckled nervously, knowing how much Duchess hated having Madame Foster's name mentioned even once. "Remember, we're in this plan together. You know, I'm the one who hypnotized her and…"

"Oh I know, and sent her off in that crazy battle of all battles." Duchess and Jack laughed at this.

"Much to your and her mother's worry."

"Mommy!" Duchess began to cry as she frowned, "Mother always had like Foster best." With a pout, she began to pull on her ear (if there WAS one) and sucked her thumb.

Jack groaned. He hated it when Duchess acted like this, it was so immature. "Uh, your highness? Can we please not do that? You sort of have a loud thumb." Duchess ignored him as she kept sucking. Then, Jack's goggles began to swirl and he went in front of Duchess. "Hypnotism can rid you of your _psychosis-s-s-s-s-s-o-o-o-o-o-o e-e-e-e-easily-y-y-y-y-y…"_

For a while, it seemed to be working until Duchess yelped and snapped out of it, "No, enough! You know I hate that!"

"Well excuse me for trying to help."

"I wonder…_stupid monkey."_

"Stupid monkey?"

"Look here." Said Duchess as she turned her attention to the mirror and crown. "One more little squeak out of you, Spicer and you are walking to Cartoon Village."

Jack went to his basket to sit down a while, "Monkeys don't really walk, and they climb trees. Take that, missy." He muttered to himself.

--

Meanwhile, back with Slasher, Lita and Rouge, they were on their way to the road where the carriage was about to approach, putting on fortune teller disguises. Besides being expert thieves, they were also experts on disguises, allowing them to get gold easily. This was important, even when it came to evading Duchess. Arriving at the road, they saw the carriage about to approach. Lita frowned as she put a handkerchief on her head.

"What nasty luck, it's only a circus, a peanut operation." Lita said with a frown.

"Peanuts? You weirdo." Slasher asked as she pointed at the carriage. "Don't you girls get it, that's the carriage of Princess Duchess?"

"The Princess?!" Rouge asked in shock, along with Lita. "Forget it, it's a crime of robbing from the royals, we'll catch you later."

Lita and Rouge tried to leave but Slasher got in their way laughing, "What, and miss your biggest chance of performing before royalty?"

The sailor girl and bat thief groaned. They had seen that look in their foxy friend's eyes many times before, a look that was just irresistible. Lita sighed, "Well…here we go again."

Before the carriage even passed, Slasher, Rouge and Lita jumped out in the middle of the road to get their attention.

"Oo-da-lolly, oo-da-lolly! Fortune tellers!" Slasher said in a high female singing voice.

"Fortunes forecast and lucky charms!" said Lita with a grin.

"See for you for your fortune via horoscope!" added Rouge holding out a scroll.

Hearing this caught Duchess' attention as she said, "Fortune tellers, how droll, stop the coach." With that, the carriage stopped.

Jack, however, looked cautious. "Uh, Ma'am. They might be bandits."

"Oh rubbish, female bandits. What's next?" Duchess laughed the idea off, clearing her throat and turning to our disguised heroines. "My dear young ladies, you may have permission to kiss either royal hand you'd like first." Duchess showed her hands. The girls smirked that she is wearing rings with jewels in them.

"Hmm…how gracious and rather generous." Said Slasher, kissing Duchess' hand and removing one of the rings in the progress without her noticing.

However, Slasher's deed wasn't unnoticed by Jack, who yelped in concern. He spoke into Duchess' ear, whispering, "_Ma'am, didn't you see what they just-?"_

"Hee, hee. Stop hissing in my ear." Duchess snapped, swatting Jack off.

Lita and Rouge took this time to kiss the royal hands… and get the royal jewels from the rings with their mouths. Jack took one good look and was alarmed as Lita and Rouge grinned with the jewels still in their mouths. The monkey freaked out and began whispering way too fast in Duchess other ear for the false queen to hear, getting right on Duchess' last nerves.

"Spicer!" snapped Duchess furiously as she grabbed Jack. "This is your last word for now!" seeing a basket, Duchess stuffed Jack inside, closed the lid and sat on top of it, nearly squishing Jack. "Stubborn bag of fleas."

"Master fully done your grace?" Slasher chuckled, closing the curtains while Rouge and Lita stood outside. "Now close those eyes and concentrate. Tight shut, no peeking highness." Slasher instructed as Duchess did so, while the fox noticed a bag of golden coins. "From the mist of time, come forth spirits."

Meanwhile, Lita held the ball with fireflies inside, she used a rod to pretend the ball is floating. "Okay little fireflies, glow little ones, glow." She used the rod with the string around the ball.

"We're waiting…" said Slasher, "Oh look your highness, look."

Duchess gasped upon seeing the 'floating' ball. "Incredible, floating spirits." She was about to touch it, but Slasher slapped her hand.

"Naughty, naughty. You mustn't touch, young lady." Slasher giggled.

"You dare to strike the royal hand-!" Slasher hushed Duchess. "You'll break the spell, just gaze into the crystal ball." Slasher placed the ball onto the stand. "Mmm…oh yes, a face appears a crown rests on the noble brow."

Duchess looked at the reflection, "Yay, a crown! How exciting!"

"A face of such beauty, majestic, lovable and a cuddly face." Said Slasher. Lita and Rouge looked disgusted upon hearing this.

"Beautiful, majestic, lovable yes, yes and cuddly." Duchess chuckled.

"Gross." Rouge murmured as Lita stuck out her tongue and pointed at it. Inside, Slasher is about to take the bag, but Jack slapped it in time. Slasher cringed from the pain.

"Now what?" Duchess asked.

"I see your industrious name." Slasher replied.

"I know my name, get on with it!" Duchess snapped.

Slasher took the bag away from Jack. "Your name will go down, down in history of course." She gave the bag to Lita.

"Yes, I knew it! I knew it! Do you hear that, Spicer?" Duchess asked, but then remembered, "Oh, he's in the basket." She knocked on it.

Meanwhile, Lita and Rouge walked around, as Lita placed the bag of coins inside a bag she carried. "Oh, check out these solid gold hob caps." Said Rouge.

"OK Rouge, you get them off while I stand guard." Said Lita. She went in front of Rouge as the bat girl twisted off the cap from the wheel and did the same for the second one. "Hey look, the chest." She noticed.

"Alright, jack pot." Grinned Lita. Lita used the sword to make a hole under the chest and pulls it out. The coins fall into her bag as Rouge keeps a lookout. One guard, Vlad heard and looked cautious, but he saw Lita and Rouge. Vlad whistled at Lita, while she and Rouge looked disgusted. So they ran. Meanwhile, Slasher got out, holding another bag of coins and wearing Duchess' royal robe. Just as they were about to meet each other, they bumped into one another, causing the coins to scatter.

Slasher, Rouge and Lita picked up the coins quickly before they get caught. Meanwhile, Duchess opened the curtains, wearing nothing but white underwear. Shem saw Slasher, Rouge and Lita running off, carrying money. Slasher laughed at the sucker.

"Robbed! I'VE BEEN ROBBED!!!" Duchess screeched, "Spicer, where are you when I need you??" Jack hopped out of the basket, looking at Duchess. "I think I've been robbed."

"Oh gees, you THINK??" Jack snapped. Slasher, Rouge and Lita ran through the forest.

"Fortune forecasts, lucky charms!" Lita yelled, waving goodbye as Vlad waved back.

"After them, you buffoons!" Duchess ordered. Vlad and the guards began to chase after Slasher and her friends, but unknown to them the wheels fell off, causing Duchess to fly out, holding the curtains. Suddenly, the curtains ripped, causing Duchess to fall out and land in the mud, while the guards ran over her.

Duchess began to cry like a spoiled brat, "No, no, no, no!"

"I knew it, I _knew _it. I just knew this would happen." Said Jack, "I tried warning, but no you didn't listen, you just had to…" Jack saw Duchess getting angry, holding the mirror. "Ah, ah, ah! Wait, that's seven years bad-!" Duchess smashed Jack, breaking the mirror. "…luck. That's what it is. Besides, you've just broken your mom's mirror."

Duchess gasped, "Mommy!" Duchess began to suck on her thumb, again but pulled it out. "I have a dirty thumb, mama…"


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the town of Cartoon Village, Misto walked next to a tree with a wanted poster of Slasher. Duchess will give the reward of whoever captures Slasher, but they refused. Misto chuckled, "Well, although Princess Duchess offers a huge reward for the capture of Slasher, that loose of robe kept Slasher the rich to feed the poor and it's a good thing she did." Misto watched Amy Rose feeding her boyfriend Sonic, who is in the stockades, so are Jake Long and Danny Fenton. "Cause what the taxes all the poor people of Cartoon Village are starving to death." Misto frowned at someone, who is Sherriff Pete, "Oh boy, here comes old bad news himself. _Honorable _Sherriff of Cartoon Village indeed!"

Pete began walking through the town, collecting taxes from everyone who has them. He began to sing his tune.

Pete: **Every town**

**Have its taxes too**

**And the taxes is due**

**Do do-do-do do**

Pete stopped and kept an eye on two people, a teenage girl and a hunched man. The man wore a green shirt, black pants and shoes, red hair, and blue eyes. He is Quasimodo. The girl had ginger-brown hair in a ponytail, glasses, brown-greenish eyes, a red shirt with white lines around the wrists, blue jeans, a purple tank top, and red shoes with white socks. She is Carly aka Cmara. They walked away as Carly is carrying something. "Well, lookie here. Friar Quasi and his little artist helper, the good doers. They out doing some good again." Pete is right; Quasimodo and Carly came into the house to visit Edward Elric, Carly's big brother, who is working on some metal. Quasimodo kept a lookout to see if Pete followed them.

"Well, morning Friar Quasimodo and sis." Ed greeted.

Carly hushed him and got out the small bag full of money. "For you, Ed, from Slasher herself."

"Ah, God bless Slasher." Said Ed. Meanwhile, Pete walked towards the door to Ed's house and knocked. He began to listen to Quasimodo, "It's the Sherriff! Hurry hide it, quick!"

"Here I come, ready or not." Pete came inside, "Well, greetings from your friendly neighborhood tax collector."

"Hey, easy on me Sherriff." Said Ed, showing the cast on his leg. "With this busted leg, I'm getting slightly behind on my work."

Pete knows he's hiding the money. "I know, Edward, but you're way behind on your taxes too." Carly glared at Pete for saying this to her brother.

"Have a heart, Sherriff. Can't you see he's laid up?" Quasimodo held out the rocking chair, "Come on, Edward. You better sit down and rest." Ed began to walk with the crutch. As he kept walking, Pete hears the sound of the money in the leg cast on Ed's leg. Ed sat in the chair as Pete began to help.

"Let me give you a hand with that leg." Pete was about to place it on the stool but he lifted it higher. The coins fell out of the cast and into Pete's hand, while Quasimodo and Carly looked shocked. "Bingo, what won't they think of next." Pete began to pat on the bandage foot, making Ed yell in pain. The last coin fell on Pete's hand.

"Get smart, Edward. Princess Duchess says that taxes should hurt." Pete grinned.

Quasimodo and Carly got angry, "Now see here, you evil little-!!"

Pete stopped them, "Now, now, save your sermon preacher. It isn't Sunday, you know." Pete walked back out to do his job. Carly growls and starts to go after him, but Quasimodo grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

--

In another house, there is a birthday party going on. Inside is a 9-year-old girl with long black hair, white sandals and a red dress with white palms leaves. Her name is Lilo and it's a birthday for her. Standing next to her is her mother, Peach, her father, Mario and an 8-year-old girl with blonde pigtails, big blue eyes, and a blue dress with a black stripe, white stockings and black shoes. She is Bubbles, and a boy named Mac.

Kids: **Happy birthday to you**

**Happy birthday to you**

**Happy birthday dear Lilo**

Peach gave one present to Lilo, until Pete came in, as the family gasped.

Pete: **Happy birthday to you!**

"Well now, kid, that box is done up right pretty, isn't it?" Pete said.

"Well, Mr. Sherriff sir, it's my birthday present." Lilo replied.

"It sure is, why don't you open it?" said Pete, smiling. Lilo untied the ribbon and removed the lid. It was a golden coin. Lilo grinned, "Wow, one whole coin!" as Lilo watched the coin slid down to her hand, Pete took it just in time. Lilo looked at him, very hurt.

"Have you no heart?!" Peach snapped, as Lilo sniffled, "Her father had scrimped and scribe to give it to her!" Mac and Bubbles glared at him.

Pete didn't care, "Now that's mighty thought of you, ma'am, the family that saves together, pays together." Lilo just looked at him with tears coming down her cheeks as Mario placed an arm around her, glaring at Pete. "Now, don't let your kid take it so hard, Mario. Princess Duchess wishes her a happy birthday too." Then, a blind fox came in, holding a cup.

"Help the poor, help the poor…" the blind fox said. Pete smirked evilly and threw the coin in, making more coins fall to his hand. Peach and Mario gasped of seeing this.

"Now so far it's a cheerful morning, keep saving!" Pete said, walking out.

"What a dirty trick." Said Peach as she and Mario help the blind fox, "You poor young lady, do come in. Come in and rest yourself." Mario said.

"Thank you, miss. Tell me, did my old ears hear somebody singing a birthday, is that it?" the blind fox asked, sitting on the chair.

Lilo nodded sadly, "Yes ma'am and that mean cat took my birthday present…"

"Steady now, don't be upset lass, and don't let it get you down either." The blind fox removed the sunglasses revealing her normal eyes.

Lilo saw and knew who it was. "Wow, it's Miss Slasher!"

Slasher removed the disguise, "Happy Birthday, little Miss Lilo!"

"Wow, she is pretty." Mac sighed, "Just like her reward posters."

"Tell me, young lady, how old are we turning today?" Slasher asked.

"Well, I'm 9-years-old, going on to 10." Lilo replied proudly.

"Is that so? Well, it does make you woman of the house," said Slasher, holding out a bow and arrow, "And I've got just the right present for you."

"For me, really?" Lilo asked, holding the arrow and bow. "Wow thanks Mrs. Slasher. How do I look?"

"Not much like Miss Slasher." Bubbles replied.

"She's right, something's still missing…" Slasher had an idea and got out a small hat similar to hers. _'I knew I'd give this up someday…' _"There you go, Lilo." She placed the hat on Lilo's head, but it didn't really fit.

"Alright, now how do I look?" Lilo asked.

Mac giggled, "The hat's too small."

Peach hushed her, "Mind your manners."

"Yes, mind your manners." Bubbles added.

Slasher chuckled, "Don't worry, you'll grow into it one day, I know I did."

"Awesome, I'm going to try it out now." Lilo ran outside with Mac and Bubbles.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Slasher, come again on my birthday!" said Bubbles, running out.

Peach smiled, "Oh, you have made her birthday so wonderful." Said Peach, "How can we ever thank you?"

"I just wish I can do more than I can now." Slasher got out the bag full of money and handed it to Peach and Mario. "Here and keep your chins up. Someday there'll be happiness again in Cartoon Village, you'll see." She put her disguise back on and walked out.

"Oh Slasher, you work so hard to keep our hopes alive." Said Mario as he hugged Peach, "Bless you…_bless you.."_


	4. Chapter 4

A while later, Lilo was running down the road anxious to use her new bow and arrow that Slasher gave her. Mac and Bubbles were running after her along with a friend of theirs. She had long blonde hair with a pink bow, a pink dress overtop a white shirt and white shoes. She is Helga. As they arrive at a field where Lilo planned to use her bow and arrow safely, Helga looked impressed at what Lilo just got.

Wow, Lilo. Did Slasher really give that to you?" asked Helga amazed. Slasher hardly had time to give gifts because she was always on the run but anyone who got anything from her was a lucky guy indeed.

"Yep, and this is one of her hats too!" Lilo said proudly, pointing to the hat Slasher gave her.

"Wow, you sure got lucky."

"I wanna try, Lilo!" giggled Bubbles as she ran forward.

"Sorry, not now. I get to shoot it first." Said Lilo as Bubbles glared at her.

"You're pointing it too high." Mac said in concern as Lilo began to aim her arrow, ready to fire.

"I am not. Now watch this." Lilo shot the arrow way too high as it flew upward and over to the castle of Princess Duchess. The kids stood there, helplessly. "Uh oh, now you've done it." Said Helga.

"Right in Princess Duchess' backyard too." Said Mac, but Lilo didn't care as she ran towards the gates to get her arrow, followed by Mac, Bubbles and Helga. "Lilo, we're not supposed to go in there." Said Bubbles, scared.

"Yeah, and if Princess Duchess caught you, she'd chop off ya head." Helga covered her head with her shirt, "Like this."

"I don't care. I gotta get my arrow back." Lilo is about to slip through the gate's bars, but Mac stopped her. "Wait a minute, Helga might tell on you."

"Right, Helga. You have to take to oath." Added Lilo.

"An oath?" Helga wondered. She never heard of one until just now.

"Put your hand on your heart and cross your eyes." Instructed Bubbles as she, Mac and Lilo did the oath.

"Spiders, snakes and a lizard's head." Began Lilo.

"Spiders, snakes and a lizard's head." Helga repeated.

"If I tattletale, I'll die until I'm dead." Lilo finished.

"If I tattletale, I'll die until I'm dead." Helga repeated and she, Mac and Bubbles watched Lilo sneaking into the backyard. In the backyard, Lilo continues sneaking to find her arrow, but then she hears voices coming from the courtyard. While hiding, she sees two male animals playing a one-on-one game of badminton and one was coaching. The first is an 18-year-old brown fox with a light brown chest, peanut-butter colored hair that's shaped like Sonic's quills, a light brown tipped tail, a black belt with a strap over his left shoulder, brown boots with metal on the front parts and around the leg parts, light brown muzzle, blue eyes and a black cape. Plus he had a golden crown, meaning he was none other than Prince Taku, who lived in the castle with Duchess.

On the other side is a penguin with red eyes, long yellow eyebrows, long hair pulled back, a purple scarf, and an orange beak and feet. He is called Rocko.

The last, who is coaching, was a red echidna with a tan muzzle, purple eyes, a white moon marking on his chest, and he wore white gloves with spikes, green socks, red shoes, a brown vest, belt and hat. He is Knuckles.

"Alright, your turn to serve, Taku!" said Rocko, ready to continue this little game.

"Are you ready, Rocko?" Taku asked with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm your man-in-waiting, why else am I waiting?" Rocko laughed as he hit the birdie. The birdie flew towards Taku and he hit it in time. Lilo watched them playing, but she need to look for that arrow before she gets caught. She then spotted the arrow, which is by the tree. Lilo snuck towards the tree, still hiding.

"Man, I'm getting too old for any of this." Said Rocko.

"Taku, that's a good aim." Said Knuckles, coaching.

"Thank you and you're not so bad either, Rock." Said Taku.

"Ouch, these feet are starting to kill me." Rocko added as Taku hit the birdie, but he hit too high. The birdie flew back down towards Rocko, as he's about to hit it but he misses and the birdie fell somewhere in his feathers! Rocko looked surprised and moved around like crazy to get the birdie out of his feathers.

"Where is it Rocko, you lose it?" Knuckles asked, chuckling.

"Don't laugh, nobody laughs at Rocko!" Rocko replied stubbornly, trying to shake the birdie out of him.

"Oh Rocko, you look so funny." Said Taku, laughing. Lilo walked quietly toward the arrow.

"Oh look, it was right behind you." Said Taku as he's about to retrieve the birdie, which is next to the arrow. As Lilo is about to get it, she looked face to face at Taku with a scared look on her face. "Hello there and where'd you come from?" Taku asked.

"Please don't tell Princess Duchess," Lilo begged, "Mommy said she'll chop off my head."

"Don't be scared, you haven't done anything wrong." Taku said.

"Eh, she's just a kid after all." Said Rocko.

"Tell me, boys. Doesn't she remind you of someone?" Taku asked, staring at Lilo, who was dressed as someone very familiar to him.

"Now that you mention it… the all-famous Slasher, who was also the daughter of the once famous James the Cyborg fox." Knuckles replied.

"That's right, Slasher used to wear a hat like that." Taku said, smiling.

"Yeah and check out this bow and arrow she gave me too." Said Lilo, showing them the bow. Meanwhile, the kids watched until Bubbles sneezed. Rocko heard it and noticed the other kids. "Uh, guys? Don't look now, but I think we're surrounded."

"_She snitched on us!_" Mac whispered.

"It's okay, children. Don't be afraid." Said Taku, "Come in if you please."

"Do you think it's safe?" Helga asked, looking concerned.

"That's Mister Taku." Bubbles smiled, recognizing the prince.

"Mom did say he was really nice with kids. Come on." Mac added as he, Helga and Bubbles slipped through the gate, but Bubbles tries to keep up, "Hey you guys, not so fast! Wait for me!"

"We're sorry if Lilo shot it too high." Mac said.

"Apology's already accepted." Taku smiled as Helga waved at him, very shy. "It's thanks to her that I get to meet all of you."

"Wow, you're very handsome." Said Bubbles, smiling.

"Is it true you're gonna marry Miss Slasher?" Mac asked.

"Mommy said that you and Miss Slasher are sweethearts." Bubbles added.

Taku blushed a bit. It's true since he had always loved Slasher. "Well, uh… you see, that was several years ago before I left for London."

"Did you ever kiss?" Helga asked.

"Well… no, but we did carve our initials on this tree." Taku pointed at the lower part of it. The kids saw a heart carved into it and inside the heart were the letters, 'T x S'. Taku sighed, "As if it were yesterday too…"

"You gonna have kids?" Lilo asked.

"Mommy's got a lot of kids." Bubbles added.

"(Sigh)… She's probably forgotten me by now." Taku replied.

"No, not Slasher." Lilo said, getting out her wooden sword, "She'll storm the castle, fight off the guards, rescue ya and drag you off to Anime Forest."

Rocko decided to have some fun, "Now just a minute there, young lady. You've forgotten Princess Duchess."

"That old French painting, she doesn't scare me." Said Lilo, not afraid.

"It's not that I'm scared of Princess Duchess, she's just creepy." Helga muttered. Rocko took out the racket, pretending to be Duchess. "Ha-ha! I, princess Duchess challenge you to a duel. Take that!" Rocko did the duel against Lilo, who is trying to defend herself. "And that and this!"

Lilo smirked, "Death to the tyrant!" Rocko pretends to panic and ran away with Lilo chasing him.

"Slice her to pieces!" Mac shouted, while Lilo and Rocko ran around Taku. Taku laughed, "Oh do hurry and help me, my young mistress."

"Go Lilo go!" Bubbles cheered. Lilo hit Rocko on the leg, but it didn't hurt. Rocko, as Duchess, held his leg as he yelped, "Whoa, ouch! No fair, that smarts! Mommy!" Rocko whined, as he held his ear (?) and began to suck his thumb. The kids and Knuckles laughed knowing this was something the real Duchess would do, like a big baby. "Hush up!" Rocko hissed at Knuckles, who stopped and held up his hands in protest.

"That's princess Duchess alright!" Mac said, laughing.

Lilo cheered, "Now I've gotcha!"

"Hey mercy, mercy!" Rocko begged as he took the wooden sword and placed it underneath his wing. "Oh you got me. I'm-a going…" he pretended to dead.

"Did I hurt you?" Lilo asked.

"Nah, now's the bit when you take his royal highness into Anime Forest." Rocko replied.

Lilo looked at Taku, "C'mon Taku, look's go." Lilo held his hand and escorts him to the bushes.

"Ah, Slasher, you're the type of girl who never turns down a favor such as this." Said Taku as he looked around, "I see, this must be Anime Forest."

"I guess…" Lilo said, "So what are we supposed to do now?"

"Well you should know that a heroine deserves to be kissed by her beloved prince." Taku replied.

"A kiss? I may be a girl, but I'm not into all that sissy stuff." Said Lilo.

"Well, if you won't…then how about I do?" Taku picked up Lilo and kissed her cheek. Mac, Helga, Bubbles, Knuckles and Rocko saw the whole thing.

"They're kissing!" Mac said and began to laugh along with the kids and the boys. Lilo wiped the kiss off her cheek and glared at them from what happened. Mac continued laughing as he slid down on the tree and sighed happily.


	5. Chapter 5

At the castle, Taku is in his room, thinking about Slasher. He really missed her, from several years ago. Rocko grinned as he continued working out while Knuckles sat on the prince's bed.

"Ah, young love… it's a somewhat grand thing." Rocko said.

Taku opened his wardrobe and stares at the poster of Slasher, "Oh guys, surely she somehow must still know that I love her so."

"Course she still does, Taku." Said Knuckles, "Believe me, someday soon, your grandmother, Madame Foster, will have an outlaw for an in-law." The boys chuckled at this.

"Oh Knucklehead, but when? When do you think that-?" Taku asked.

"Be patient, your highness. Remember, absence makes the heart grow fonder," said Rocko.

"Explains your good eye on the bat girl." Knuckles muttered quietly until Rocko came into his face with a snarl, and the echidna slightly bared a sheepish look.

"Do you WANT to repeat that in my face?" Rocko demanded.

"You've been doing it a while, bird brain, so don't blame me." Knuckles protested.

"Okay, that did it. One bite and he's shrimp toast!"

"You've been watching too many 'mermaid' movies."

"Why you-!" then, a cartoon cloud appeared with only Knuckles and Rocko's fists appearing once or twice. Taku rolled his eyes at them as he headed to the window.

"Or forgetful." Taku sighed and looked outside, "I've been away for such a long while. _Suppose she has forgotten me by now…?"_

--

In the forest, Slasher hummed as she stirred the food, slowly. Lita and Rouge hung up the clothes. "Hey, lover girl. How's the grub coming, I'm starving." Lita asked, but Slasher kept humming.

"Slasher? Slash?" Rouge asked.

"Slashie?" Lita asked, "HEY!!!" that snapped Slasher out of her daydream. "Huh? Sorry, did you say something?"

"Never mind, your mind isn't on the meal," said Lita, "You're thinking someone with deep blue eyes and you're smelling that sweet scent." Lita began to sniff the smoke and coughed.

Slasher gasped, "Whoa, whoa! It's boiling over!!"

"YOU'RE BURNING THE CHOW!!!" Lita moved the pot to the rock and began fanning the smoke like crazy.

"Sorry, Lita. I was thinking of Taku-kun again…" Slasher sighed, "I can't help it. I love him, guys."

"Look, would you stop moping around?" said Lita as she poured water into the pot. "Just marry the guy."

"Yeah, I and Lita wish we could marry someone we love too." Rouge added.

"Marry him? Hey, you can't just walk up to someone, hand some flowers and then say, _'hey remember me, we were kids together, will you marry me?'_." Said Slasher, "It just doesn't work that way."

"Ah c'mon, Slasher. Climb the castle walls." Said Lita as she looked at a carrot, disgusted and threw it away. "Let him sweep you off your feet."

"Carry you off in style." Rouge added.

Slasher shook her head, sighing, "It isn't much use, girls. I thought it all over. Besides, what am I supposed to offer him?"

"Well, for what we know, you can't cook." Lita said.

Unknown to Slasher, who is hanging up clothes, Quasimodo and Carly walked by close to Slasher, they listen to the conversation. "I'm being serious here. He's a high man of quality."

"So he's got class, so what?" Lita asked.

"I'm an OUTLAW, that's what." Said Slasher, while Quasimodo and Carly stood next to her. "That isn't much of a life for a prince, always on the run. What sort of crummy future is that?"

"Oh for heaven's sake, young lady." Said Quasimodo, making Slasher fall in the basket, "You're no outlaw. Why someday, you'll be a great heroine."

"A heroine? Did you hear that, girls? We were just pardoned." Slasher said.

"That's a gas, and we weren't even arrested yet." Said Rouge.

"Alright, laugh it up girls, but there's going to be a big bit to do in Cartoon Village." Carly said as Quasimodo tasted the soup but coughed because it was burnt. "Well, there's that and Princess Duchess is having a CAT, that is, Champion Archery Tournament tomorrow."

"Archery Tournament, eh?" Lita asked, "Slasher could win that blind-folded, right Slash?"

"Arigato, Lita, but I doubt we're even invited." Said Slasher.

"No, I'm afraid not…" Quasimodo coughed again and nodded for Carly to continue for him.

"Well, there are going to be two disappointed people if you guys don't show up."

"Yeah, Princess Duchess and Pete, 'honorable' Sherriff of Cartoon Village." Lita grinned.

"No, I meant Taku." Carly corrected.

Slasher's eyes widen, "Taku?"

"Yep, it's said that he'll save a special surprise for the winner."

"But who's the second person then?" Lita asked.

"Well my friend, Erinbubble92 aka Erin was really hoping to see you again and you guys could have a sister-to-sister reunion." Carly smiled, "She and her family really miss you after so long."

"Oh, I see. That's reasoning."

Slasher couldn't believe it; she really wanted to see Taku again. "I bet it's a kiss to the female winners. C'mon, guys, what are we waiting for?"

"Wait a minute, Slash. That place could be crawling with soldiers." Rouge warned.

"And how are we supposed to get in anyway?" Lita asked.

"Ah, but remember. Faint hearts never won the fair man or lady." Said Slasher, "Fear not, guys." Slasher threw the hat and shot the arrow, making it shoot through her hat, "This will be my greatest performance." The hat landed on her head.


	6. Chapter 6

That day, the guards blew their trumpets from the towers. Today's the day, the Champion Archery Tournament Duchess is holding. The guards began marching as Lilo, Mac, Helga and Bubbles followed. Everyone gathered to watch the tournament. Meanwhile, Duchess stood by her throne along with Jack.

"Spicer, this is a red letter day," Duchess chuckled, "A nice day to coin the normal phrase."

"Oh yes indeed, ma'am." Jack agreed, "Your plan to capture Slasher is rather genius."

"Spicer, no one sits higher than the queen." Duchess grabbed Jack and placed him on the chair, "Must I remind you of this?"

"Oh forgive me, your highness. I didn't mean to…"

"My trap is set and baited and revenge." Duchess said, "Ah, revenge!!" Duchess would never forget ever since she was robbed by Slasher.

Jack hushed her, "Not so loud, ma'am. Remember, only you and I know, _your secret is my secret._" He whispered in her ear.

"Stop hissing in my ear!" Duchess ordered until she noticed what Jack said, "Secret, what secret?"

"The capture of Slasher, what else?" Jack replied.

"That little insolent mongrel!" Duchess hissed, "I'll show her who wears the crown!"

"I share your loathing, ma'am." Said Jack, "That smart-old foxy who fooled you with that silly disguise, who dared to rob you and left you in a ridiculous statement."

"SHUT UP!!!" Duchess is about to hit Jack, but missed, "Spicer, you dodged again."

"Oh but ma'am, can't we talked about this?" Jack begged.

"Stop whining and hold still." Duchess ordered. Jack stood still, until Duchess crushed him. "Thank you, your highness…" Jack groaned.

Meanwhile, Taku, Rocko and Knuckles walked towards their seats. "Oh guys, this is gonna be awesome. Are you sure I'll be able to recognize her?" Taku asked.

"Oh I'm sure she'll let you know somehow." Said Rocko, "Your girl seems to be full of surprises, like yours truly with the ladies."

"Yeah, as if one of you isn't bad enough already." Knuckles added, smirking.

"Thanks." Rocko smiled but then noticed, "Hey, wait… was THAT an** insult**!"

"Yeah and no."

"Take that back!"

"No!"

"Take that-" Knuckles punched Rocko, making him fall over, "…_back!"_

"Okay, are you two done yet?" Taku asked as they continued, "Just be lucky you're both in separate seats in case this keeps up."

From the bushes, Slasher, Lita and Rouge were watching from their hiding places. Slasher right now is half dressed like a wolf and keeping her eyes on Taku, smiling. Lita had her hair in a lower ponytail, glasses and a green ball dress and she was watching Knuckles. Rouge has on a dark-pink duke disguise with black pants and purple high heel boots, and she had her eye on Rocko.

"There he is, girls." Said Slasher, "Isn't he dashing?"

"Yep, and don't forget those two." Rouge said, still watching Rocko and Lita still watched Knuckles. Slasher is about to step out of the bushes, but Lita pulled her back, placing on her glasses. "Come back here, lover girl. Your heart's running away with your head again."

"Would you stop worrying?" said Slasher, "This disguise would fool my own mother."

"Yeah, but your mother isn't here. You have to deal with old Looney Pete over there first." Rouge added, watching Pete. Slasher nodded and walked out of the bushes. She shook Pete's hand while speaking in a different accent, "Sherriff, your honor, meeting you face to face's a real treat."

Pete got confused, but smiled, "Well, thank you. Excuse me, I gotta win this tournament."

Lita and Rouge watched the whole thing. "Wow, she's not a bad actress." Said Rouge.

"But wait till she sees the scene we lay on Princess Duchess." Said Lita. Lita, along with Rouge walked towards Duchess. Lita begins to speak in a soft accent, "Ah, my lady. My esteem royal sovereign of the Realm, the head woman herself, you really are a beauty." (A.N: sticks out tongue and points at it.)

Duchess chuckled, "She has style, eh, Spicer?" Duchess began to speak in a different accent like Lita, making Jack shocked and confused.

Lita giggled, "You took the words right out of my mouth, PD."

"PD, oh I like that. Indeed, I do." Duchess said, impressed. "Spicer, put it on my luggage."

Jack stared at Lita and Rouge, sternly. "And who might you and your friend be, miss?"

"I am Princess Matoko, princess of Toon Japan." Lita replied, "And she is my grand duke, Veronica."

"And no staring at her grace, it's very rude." Rouge ordered, making Jack surprised.

Lita knelt down, "And now, your highness, allow me to lay some proto call on you if you won't mind." She is about to kiss Duchess' hand, but Duchess pulled away.

"Forgive me, but I seemed to be loosing more gems that way." Duchess said, "Please do sit down."

Lita sat in the chair, "Thanks, PD. Couldn't get a better seat, the royal view itself." Suddenly, Lita felt something where she is sitting. Rouge got it out, who appeared to be Jack.

"Oh excuse me, ape boy." Said Lita.

"Ape boy? You miss, just took my seat!" Jack yelled. Duchess, Lita and Rouge laughed.

"Spicer, with you around, what's the use of a jester?" Duchess continued to laugh. "Now get out there and keep your eyes open for you-know-who."

"You… you mean I'm being dismissed?" Jack asked, looking hurt.

"You heard her highness." said Rouge, dropping Jack. "Move it, creepy. Get lost. Be gone, flea one." Jack walked away, very mad.

"What cheek. Creepy, ape boy? Flea one. Who does that princess and her duke think they are anyways?" Jack asked, walking away, but unknown to him, Misto, Carly and Quasimodo saw him.

"Now he's up to something." Said Misto.

"Yeah, come on." Quasimodo followed Jack, along with Carly and Misto. Later on, the contestants, including Pete and Slasher marched, almost the tournament is about to begin. Misto, Carly and Quasimodo began to search for Jack, until Carly spotted him. Ed gave out free balloons to the kids, but unknown to him, Jack is inside one of the balloons. Jack blew the balloon from the inside for more helium. Jack used his jetpack to make him fly around. He began to search for Slasher as Misto, Carly and Quasimodo went after him.

Meanwhile, Duchess showed the seat for Taku to sit next to her. Taku bowed, as Knuckles and Rocko did the same and followed. Lita and Rouge saw them again. Back with Jack, he kept an eye on each person until he saw Slasher, disguised as a wolf. The boys watched the contestants to see which one is Slasher. Slasher saw him and knows this is the only chance to talk to him until the tournament begins.

"Ah, me gentleman, begging your pardon but it's a great to be shooting a favor of a young man like yourself. I hope I win this prize." She winked at him.

"Ah," Taku noticed her eyes, the eyes of Slasher, "well, thank you, fair lady archer. I wish you luck… _with a lot of heart in it."_

Jack noticed, "Weird…" Quasimodo is about to grab him, but Jack flew away. Later, Collector held the pillow where the golden arrow is as he walked towards Duchess, "Your highness, with your royal permission, we are ready to begin."

"Proceed, captain." Said Duchess.

"The tournament of the golden arrow will now begin." Collector announced. The trumpets began to play, when Jack is being flown due to that. All the archers began to shoot the targets as the crowd cheered. Jack continues to fly around and out of the way. Helga's father continues shooting another arrow.

"Yay, dad!" Helga cheered. Pete shot another arrow and it hit nearly in the middle. The crowd booed at him because they really hate him. Jack kept an eye on Slasher as she shot another arrow. The arrow hit the middle of the target; a bull's-eye. Jack's eyes widened. Is this wolf… really Slasher, dressed as one? Taku clapped, watching this.

"A perfect bull's-eye." Duchess wondered for a moment.

"Yep, it's what you call pulling back and letting go, DP." Said Lita.

"I'm going to win that golden arrow and then present myself to the handsome prince Taku." Smiled Slasher.

"Listen, if you shoot half as good as your blabber mouth, you're better than Slasher." Said Pete, beginning to aim.

"Slasher, he says? Wow, I'm tip-top alright, but not as good as she is." Slasher shot another arrow and it hit another bull's-eye. Pete gasped of what happen. Jack grinned evilly and flew to the bushes.

"The girl's got class, don't she PD?" asked Lita.

"Indeed she has," Duchess replied. "Bravo, bravo!"

"Oh, by the way, I hear that you're having a bit of trouble getting your hands in this Slasher." Said Slasher.

"She's scared of me, that's what she is." Pete explained, "You know, if she didn't show up today, I can spot him through her phony disguises." Jack flew right close to Slasher, until he found out it was her!

"It's her! It's Slasher!" Jack chuckled and flew away, "I just can't wait to tell Princess Duchess." Suddenly, Quasimodo shot the arrow with Misto's guitar. The arrow hit the balloon; Jack gasped that he's been spotted until he fell. Carly grabbed him and shoved him to the large of the barrel, filled with DUFF.

"Unhand me, you…!" Jack is about to snap, until Carly shoved the cork on the hole. "Please, I don't drink!" later on, Collector got arrows out of the targets. "Attention everyone, the final contestants are, the honorable Sherriff of Cartoon Village!"

Pete smiled and bowed, but the crowd booed at him, still. "And the wolf mistress from Toon Japan." The crowd cheers at Slasher. Slasher waved at Taku as Taku waved back.

Duchess smiled at him, "My dear boy, I suspect you the favor the gangly young lady."

"Oh, yes indeed, Aunt Duchess." Said Taku, "At least she amuses me."

Duchess chuckled, "Coincidently, Taku, she amuses me too." Duchess knows just who the wolf is.

"For the final shoot-out, move the target back 30 ft!" Collector finished.

Pete ordered to one of the devil archers, Pain, "You heard him, Pain. Get going, move it, you chubby devil!" Pain went behind the target and went inside. "_And remember what you're suppose to do_," Pete whispered.

"Yes sir, yes sir." Said Pain as he moved 30 feet away. Pete shot his last arrow and it hit a bull's-eye, thanks to Pain. The crowd booed at him as Taku got a little upset.

Pete laughed while Slasher is next, "Well, that shot wins the golden arrow, and a whole ka-boodle." Pete decided to do something really mean. He moved his bow under Slasher and tapped Slasher's bow, making her shoot too high. The crowd gasped as Slasher shot another arrow. The arrow hit her arrow, pointing directly down. The crowd, including Duchess, the boys, Lita and Rouge watched as the arrow hit a bull's-eye, breaking Pete's arrow. The crowd cheered wildly as Taku high-five Knuckles and Rocko now that Slasher is the winner. Duchess nodded at Collector, who nodded back. Collector whispered to Eggman telling him the news. Slasher began to walk as the guards marched behind her. While Taku watched, Duchess smirked evilly, but kept her cool.

"Archer, I commend you and because of your superior skill, you shall get what's coming to you." Duchess announced as Slasher stared at Taku, "Congratulations."

Slasher shook her hand, "Thank you kindly, your highness. Meeting you face to face in mighty is a real treat."

"Release the royal fingers!" Duchess ordered, moving her hand. She calmed down as she held her sword, "And now, I name you the winner or more fittingly…" without warning, as Slasher bowed, Duchess used her sword to rip the disguise, revealing Slasher. "The loser!"

The crowd gasped, Taku and his friends gasped as Lita and Rouge are shocked that she's been caught. Duchess smirked evilly, "Seize her." The guards huddled together and tied Slasher up, "I sentence you to sudden, INSTANT and even immediate **DEATH!!!**"

Taku gasped, "What- NO!!" he began to beg Duchess, "No... Don't do this, Aunt Duchess, I beg you to spare her life, at least have mercy!"

"My sweet nephew, why should I?" Duchess asked.

"…_Because I love her, that's why."_

"Love her?" Duchess asked, "And I suppose this prisoner returns your love?" Slasher just stared at Taku, with one tear flowing down her cheek. The truth was ready to be spoken. Slasher confessed, "Taku-kun, I loved you since the beginning of life itself."

"Aw, young love." Said Duchess, "Your pleas have not fallen upon a heart of stone. But the traitor to the crown must DIE!"

"Traitor to the crown my foot! That crown belongs to Queen Foster!! LONG LIVE QUEEN FOSTER!!!" Slasher yelled.

"Long live Queen Foster!" the crowd shouted.

"Shut up!" Duchess snapped, jumping in her chair like a whiny brat, "I am queen! Queen, you hear me?? Queen, queen, queen!! Off with that brat's head!!!!" the drum began to play and two guards covered Slasher's head with a black bag, making her scream as the executioner walks up holding the axe. The people gasped in fright that this is gonna be the end of Slasher. Taku tried hard not to cry as Knuckles and Rocko hugged him. Not even the echidna and penguin could do anything to stop this.

"STOP!!!" Duchess ordered in panic as something is holding onto the collar of her robe. "Executioner, stop! Hold your axe!"

Behind her was Lita, holding the collar of Duchess' robe with Rouge pointing a sword close to her back. "Okay, French painting, now tell him to untie my friend or I'll…" Lita ordered, choking Duchess tightly.

"Sherriff, release my fri-!" Duchess stopped as she's getting choked, "I mean, release the prisoner!"

"Untie the prisoner?" Pete asked, confused. First Duchess wanted Slasher dead, and now she's asking to let her enemy go?

"You heard what she said, you slimy air bag!" Rocko snapped.

"Sherriff, I make the rules and since I'm the head…" Duchess got choked, "Not so hard, you mean things. Let her go, for heaven's sakes! Let her go!"

"Yahoo! Love conquers all!" Knuckles cheered, while the crowd cheered for Slasher's freedom. Slasher got untied as Taku ran to her, holding her hands.

"I owe my life to you, Taku-kun." Said Slasher.

Taku hugged her, "I couldn't ever live without you, Slasher-san."

"There's something funny going on around here." Said Pete, looking concerned.

"Now, PD, tell my pal to kiss Taku or Lita's found herself a new punching bag." Rouge ordered, but unknown to them, Pete spotted the girls.

"Why you-!" Pete swung his sword, but Lita dodged. Lita punched Pete's chin, sending him flying.

"KILL HER!!" Duchess ordered, "Don't stand there, kill her!!" Lita threw the sword to Slasher and she began to fight the guards. Lita kept defeating every guard. Hades missed Rouge as she and Hades kept fighting, until Lita punched him. Slasher continued sword fighting, until Duchess is about to use her sword to kill Slasher. But Slasher swung Duchess' sword.

Duchess panicked like a coward, "Don't hurt me, no! Help! MAMA!" Duchess ran behind the barrel, "Kill her!" Taku, including Knuckles and Rocko need to get out of there.

"Run for it, your highness! This is no place for a prince!" said Rocko and Knuckles join the fight.

Knuckles used the golden arrow and poked Crocker's behind. Crocker screamed and dashed off. Pete grabbed his arm, but Knuckles held his arm and threw him in front. "Take that, you Disney reject!"

"Knuckles come on!" Rocko shouted.

"Hey come on, can't we talk it over?" Slasher protested as the guards are ganging up on her. Taku held the rope and swung in and saved Slasher. They landed on top of the tent.

"Slasher, will you marry me when we get older?" Taku asked.

"Taku, I didn't think you'd ask." Slasher smiled, continuing to fight.

"I was practicing." Said Taku, until the tent ripped. They landed on the chair as Slasher continued to fight, "Although I could've chosen a more romantic setting."

Slasher pushed the Hunts Man away, "Well for our honeymoon, I'd like Toon City, MegaKat City, and New York perhaps?"

"Anything for her lady." Taku said as he and Slasher walked down the rug, holding hands. Meanwhile, Rocko is being chased by the Cheetahs trio. Lita kept fighting the guards right into the tent. "What a main event this is!" she said from inside.

"Catch me if you can, Spotted Handbags!" Rocko shouted as he ran into the tent along with the cheetahs. Lita is pushed out because of that, so she ran back in while changing into her Sailor Jupiter form, "What a beautiful brawl!" she got back in as Rocko was pushed out. He smirked evilly and shoved his beak right into someone's behind. One of the guards shouted and all the guards began to run with the tent covering them. Lita popped out of the roof of the tent and realized.

"Hey, who's driving this flying umbrella?" Lita asked. Slasher kept sword fighting Collector, dodging Collector's attack. "I'd say yes to twins."

"Twins? That's something to think about first." Said Taku. Another devil, Panic, shot the arrow. Slasher dodged it as Collector protected himself with the shield. The arrow bounced back and hit right close to Panic's head.

Taku threw the pie at Panic, "Take that, you cowardly shrimp!" Suddenly, Panic got rammed, holding more pies. The pies hit Lita's face. She licked her lips, "Mmm, cherry."

"Attention, everyone…"

"Ah _SHUT UP!_" the voice of the authoress writing our story says as the guards ran Collector over with Panic. Pete shrieked like a 10-year-old girl and ran away as fast as he can. The guards ram the chair, forcing Pete to sit on it. Pete and Lita looked at each other and back as the guards are running towards the tower. Lita got off in time as Scourge and Fiona gasped that the guards are running towards them, but they ran passed making the two sigh in relief. All of a sudden, they gasped as the guards rammed into the tower. The tower began to crumble as Scourge and Fiona fell to the ground. Scourge is about to blow his horn, but Rouge crushed it in time.

"Stop Taku!" Duchess ordered. Lilo came out from the bushes and shoots the arrow. The arrow hits Duchess' behind, making her screech in pain.

Rock and Knuckles came out as Rocko clobbered her with the golden arrow. "Take that, you lame piece of art!"

"And besides, Halloween was WAY last year!" Knuckles added as they ran.

"Seize the echidna and penguin!" Duchess ordered. Rocko and Knuckles saw more guards coming after them like football players. The boys smirked as Knuckles spread out his dragon wings and flew up as Rocko charged right through the guards, elbowing them one by one and Knuckles zipped back and forth, making the guards dizzy and fall over. The crowd cheered them on.

Knuckles flew up as more of them as Rocko kept dodging and fighting guards that are in his path. Dagnino then grabbed Knuckles' leg as he flew up, trying to make him let go. "Get off, you're wrecking my flight pattern!!" he cried angrily, kicking.

"You and your friend ain't going anywhere!" Dagnino laughed evilly.

"Back off, jack!" Rocko yelled as he jumped up and bit Dagnino's hand, making him let go of Knuckles with a yell. The boys are spinning through the air out of control. Eggman tries to catch them but missed, sliding on the ground and got rammed by a rock.

Knuckles and Rocko ran to the bushes. "Long live Queen Foster!" Rocko cheered, until Lita and Rouge grabbed them to save them, just as they shot more arrows. Meanwhile, Duchess came out of her hiding place. "Spicer, you're never around when I need you!" Duchess hears Jack's voice from inside the barrel. She pulled the cork out, letting Jack out but he's very woozy.

"Oh there you are, ma'am." Said Jack, "PD, you won't believe this, but the wolf's really Slasher."

"Slasher…" Duchess said, getting angry. Jack nodded until Duchess lost her temper and grabbed Jack, tying his tail around the pole. "Get out of that, if you can!"


End file.
